Another New girl
After defeating the Sentinels Ashley and Kimberly were showing Gary and Greg around the lab. "So you girls work with Morpheus all day?" Gary asked. "That's correct Gary." Said Ashley and Kimberly. As the tour went on Greg and Gary spoke to each other. "You know Greg I think Kimberly is very pretty." "I agree and so is Ashley maybe they'll want to date us." Gary replied. After the tour Kimberly took a shower while Ashley was in her bed taking a nap. As she slept Ashley thought about being in her pod as Kimberly did. Ashley was indeed in her pod being fed to the living. Baby Ashley was resting then as the years past she grew into a young woman resting in her pod then she thought of herself when she awoke gurgling and touching herself and rose covered in goo. Memories continued as she removed her mouth piece causing her to gag, cough and breathe heavily and began touching her back then she woke up with a gasp where Gary was standing next to her. " Are you okay Ashley?" "Yeah just thought about me in my pod." Ashley replied. "Well if it makes you feel better would you like to be my girlfriend?" Gary asked nicely. "Sure and I'm sure Greg would love to date Kimberly." Ashley replied. In the dream world another young girl was wanting to enter the world of the Matrix and escape the dream world. This mysterious girl was named Kelly Burrows and she just arrived at Morpheus' mansion. When Kelly entered the mansion she was greeted by Morpheus and offered her a seat. "Like the other two girls you are about to learn about The Matrix but no one can be told what the Matrix is. You have to see it for yourself." Kelly understood and nodded then was offered two choices: Take the blue pill the story ends and she'll wake up in her bed and believe whatever she wants to believe or take the red pill she'll stay in wonderland and she'll be shown how deep the rabbit hole goes. She chose to stay in wonderland then was placed onto a chair in front of a broken mirror. Kelly then gasped as the mirror repaired itself. "What? It fixed itself." Kelly said then she reached with two fingers and touched the mirror. As she touched the mirror it stuck to her fingers then Kelly looked as the mirror began to flow through her causing her to pant nervously. "Help me it's cold." Kelly said and she took her shirt off to see that it was flowing through her entire body and gave a heavy pant. Morpheus then gave a signal and Kelly gave a really heavy breathing as the mirror still flowed. "H h help me." Kelly said then she gave one final breath and gave a scream as the mirror went down her throat. Kelly was now awakened inside her power pod naked with tubes plugged to her body. As Kelly was in her pod she touched her belly and was gurgling. Kelly then rose up covered in goo then removed the mouth piece which caused her to gag and breathe heavily then began touching herself beginning with her belly, chest, back then her head to find the head jack. Kelly then looked with her blurry eyes to see more pods containing naked humans with tubes plugged to the body. All Kelly could do is look around her and feel the tubes on her. "Help m m me. I I I need h h h help" That was all she could say and she started to stand up and looked to see tubes on her legs including her bottom. She began touching the tubes which are plugged close to her bellybutton but her only choice was to be plugged to her pod forever. Kelly then looked down below the power plant and gave a weak sigh. "I I am in a pod naked and tubes are plugged to m me. Kelly said to herself weakly then fainted into the liquid gurgling. Kelly then regain consciousness and rose up panting for breath. Kelly wondered if she will be in her pod forever and touched her back again. Kelly then gave a really heavy breathing when she got to her arms she wanted to scream but she was to weak and gave a low moan instead. Suddenly a Doc bot came down close to Kelly as she nervously breathed and backed up. The bot then grabbed Kelly on the neck which caused her to choke and she tried strangling to get free. "somebody h help me." Kelly said weakly as the bot examined her and when it did the Doc bot unplugged the head jack from her head causing her to groan and faint then the bot disappears. Kelly was unconscious then she woke up looking at herself. "W w what happened?" Kelly then touched her belly to realized she's still plugged. I'm still plugged to this pod naked?" Kelly was but not for long as the tubes started unplugging from her which made her scream in pain then when the tubes were off she fainted into the liquid. Kelly was flushed from her pod and went down the tube. As Kelly was sliding down she gave a loud groan and moan and touched her chest then she fell into the water with a quiet scream. "Help!" Kelly gurgled. Kelly tried to swim but her muscles were useless so she gurgled loudly to call for help as she was sinking. Before she could completely drown Kelly was rescued by Kimberly, Ashley and their new boyfriends Gary and Greg. Kelly was passing out but before she did Morpheus came up to her. "Welcome to the real world." Morpheus then went away for awhile leaving Ashley and Kimberly in charge to rebuild Kelly's muscles. Kelly had needles on her to get her muscles fixed. "Where am I?" Asked Kelly weakly. You are in our station Kelly Burrows I am Kimberly Hardy and this is Ashley Benson and our boyfriends Gary and Greg." Kimberly replied. "We are all new comers like you." Rest Kelly you will be better in no time." Kelly rested as her muscles were being rebuilt then was given a blanket to hide her naked body. Next day Kelly woke up knowing she is alone in her bedroom and still naked. "Am I alive?" "Yes Kelly." Ashley said from behind. "Hi you must be Ashley." Kelly said kindly. "That's right and you are about to become an ally to us." Ashley replied. "Shall I get some clothes on or should I remain naked?" Kelly asked. "I would prefer clothes and I brought you a pair." Ashley replied. "Before I get dressed I wonder why I was naked in that pod." "Well it's how it begins we are fed to the living and Kimberly and I were one of those women like you." Explained Ashley. "I see well before I join you I would like some time alone." Said Kelly. "Okay but soon you will be trained like me and Kimberly." Replied Ashley as she left the room. "You know I think it was not bad being in that pod I want to stay without clothes for a while so I can find more about me plugged into my pod." Kelly wanted to remain naked for a while so she looked out her window and knew her training is beginning. "I can't wait to learn from my new friends but I wish I were resting in my pod."